


To My Dearest Sister

by L3LDivingService



Category: Endless Ocean (Video Games)
Genre: Aegean Sea, Animals, Big Brothers, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Canon - Video Game, Canon Compliant, Ciceros Strait, Dolphins, Endless Ocean, Endless Ocean 2, Endless Ocean: Blue World - Freeform, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday, Homesick, Inspired by Poetry, L&L Diving Service, Letters, Little Sisters, Long-Distance Friendship, Memories, Nineball Island, Nintendo Wii, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Original Player Characters, Poetry, Siblings, Thanatos - Freeform, Valka Castle, Video Game, Wii Game, poem, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3LDivingService/pseuds/L3LDivingService
Summary: The Player Character writes a poetic letter to his little sister whose back in the States, informing her of all that's progressed in the past three months of his employ. Set in Endless Ocean 2: Blue World. K-rated language and content.
Relationships: Player Character & Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	To My Dearest Sister

_**Dedicated to my little sister, who has always been the greatest treasure I have ever found (or "salvaged") in the seas of Life, and will always continue to be so. ^u^** _

.

.

.

To my dearest sister,  
The apple of my eye.  
To my cheeky rascal,  
And my staunchest ally.

As I am sitting in my chair  
Drinking my iced peach tea,  
I look out from the pier,  
Admiring the glistening sea.

As I write on pen and paper  
To create for you this poem,  
My eyes gaze off in the distance  
As I once more think of home.

I look at photos of you, little sis,  
And marvel at how much you've grown.  
How I wish I could hear your voice,  
And talk for hours on the phone.

I dearly hope that you're not getting  
Yourself into too much trouble.  
I'd be very worried if I had heard  
That you blew our house into rubble.

I wonder how you're doing in school,  
How you're faring with that baby coon.  
I'm sorry that I left you both for college,  
But we'll hopefully be together again soon.

I love it here in the Paoul Republic,  
Known to us as the Pelago Commonwealth.  
You can tell mother that I'm doing fine,  
And that I'm vigilantly guarding my health.

Since you've been homeschooled,  
I'll no longer worry at future proms.  
There's only one thing that concerns me still:  
Is the financial well-being of you and mom.

I'd have taken you with me if I could, little sis,  
If only you had not been underage.  
Instead I've sent both of you many souvenirs,  
Photos, too, and half of my weekly wage.

I must say that I love it here, Ivy;  
Here where I can roam free.  
Where I can be myself without judgment,  
Swimming the Seven Seas.

Many submerged ruins set in stone;  
Artifacts and treasures, too, we're set on finding.  
Daily I am working from sunup to sundown;  
It is hard work, to be sure, but I'm not minding.

Everyone on Nineball Island is good to me here;  
I think — no, I _know_ — you'd like them.  
Especially the dolphin that we've recently found;  
We named him Finley; he's quite a gem.

We just discovered many lapis lazuli pieces  
In Ciceros Strait near the Aegean Sea.  
On them is a clue that could bring us closer  
To solving the Dragon Flute's Mystery.

Sunset has come to the island;  
I must check and prepare my gear.  
For whatever we find in Ciceros Strait,  
Could potentially heighten our careers.

Know that I love you, dear sister,  
That you're my greatest treasure.  
Ever since you were born, years ago,  
Your worth to me is without measure.

Tell mother that I said hi,  
And that I love her as well.  
Tell her that I think of you both,  
And with that I say farewell.

Goodbye for now, little sis;  
My raccoon with esprit and spirit.  
Hopefully, I shall take a break soon  
And come back home for a visit.

With greatest affection with all my heart,  
To my little sister and mother,  
Your ever-present and faithful guardian,  
Closest friend, and doting brother.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Aloha, fellow divers, and welcome to another Endless Ocean work. This is a poem that I had written a couple of years ago, but have only just freshened it up and posted it for my sister's birthday. I wrote this in her honor, and she's also an avid Endless Ocean fan. Happy Birthday, my little sea monkey. Hope you have a great one.
> 
> This is also a look into my OCs that will be in a story that I'll be making in the future (though I can't say when). Caleb and Ivy Kennedy are their names.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this poem and that you'll enjoy the rest of June and July. Stay cool and stay sunny!
> 
> Happy Diving!
> 
> — L&L Diving Service


End file.
